


重返二十岁

by Themepark_314



Category: TWICE (Band)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:00:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22898401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Themepark_314/pseuds/Themepark_314
Relationships: Im Nayeon/Minatozaki Sana
Kudos: 8





	重返二十岁

【有什么心愿吗？】  
清晨，凑崎纱夏在一片灿烂的日光中睁开眼睛，便看到了一个人坐在自己的床尾。  
“啊”下意识的惊叫出声，当对方转过头来时，惊吓达到了最高点。  
“林娜琏，你怎么在这里？”  
穿着棒球服外套的女孩子挑了挑眉，“来叫你起床。”  
没有半点可信度的理由。凑崎眯了眯眼，突然发现眼前的人和她所熟悉的林娜琏有什么不同。“等等，你今年几岁了？”  
“20岁啊。”扎着双马尾的林娜琏回答的理直气壮。  
来不及分辨是林娜琏故意换成了20岁时的装扮，事实上在她出来前两人已经有几天没联系上，还是上天真的掉了一个20岁的林娜琏给她，凑崎纱夏爬起床，洗漱动作飞快，眼下她只关心早餐吃什么的问题。  
酒店二楼是餐厅，不知道自己睡了多久，等到餐厅的时候凑崎感觉自己都有些眼冒金星了。  
飞快的和服务生点了一份蛋卷饼和拿铁，报完之后她抬头看向乖乖坐在自己对面的林娜琏，“你想吃点什么？”  
“和你一样的就好了。“  
等待上菜的间隙，凑崎拿出手机，日期2024年7月26日，确认并不是自己回到了过去的时间这样荒唐的事。她打开信息，最上方躺着一条来自经纪人的短信。  
“这几天好好休息吧，下周一我再联系你。”凑崎彻底放下心来，再次看向对方，饱满的脸颊肉和一脸的胶原蛋白，似乎真的是20岁的样子。  
“林娜琏。”  
大概是知道对方目前的年龄比自己大，林娜琏也没有像以往一样强调要让对方说敬语。“嗯？”  
“待会要不要一起去海滩玩玩？”  
“哎？”凑崎很快就接受了20岁的她，甚至计划起接下来要去什么地方转转了。“好。”  
吃完早餐后，凑崎看到对方身上还穿着棒球服，跟着自己从餐厅走回房间明明只是短短的一路，白净的脸蛋却浮现出明显的红晕。“你不热吗？”  
“嗯？”  
“在夏威夷穿成这样，不热吗？”话音刚落，凑崎就看到对方少见的露出为难的表情。  
“我只带了这件衣服。”  
“那你要不要穿我的？”  
“哎？”  
果不其然林娜琏像是吓了一跳，记忆里并没有后来自己还穿过她的衣服的记忆。“等会要去海边，你想穿哪件？”  
凑崎大大方方的打开自己的行李箱，“你自己挑吧。”  
“你就没有布料多一点的。”林娜琏抓起其中一件比基尼，看到细细的绑带，嫌弃似的皱了皱眉又想放回去。  
然而还没等她松手，凑崎就抓住了她的手。凑崎的手要小一号，放在她手背上一片柔软的掌心。“别挑了，就这件吧。”

两个人来到海边，林娜琏泳衣之外还套着一件宽大的T恤，倒是凑崎已经把比基尼之外的衣服都脱下来放到一边，侧躺在躺椅上。  
“啊，我忘记涂防晒了。”  
林娜琏愣了一下，随即想到凑崎一定是故意的。  
然而虽然是这么想，当凑崎将防水的防晒霜交给她时，她却没有办法拒绝。  
“娜琏帮帮我吧，不行我就只能去找别人了。”  
可恶，林娜琏在心里骂了一声，认命的跨坐在凑崎身上。凑崎的腰肢很细，她又不敢将全身的重量都压在上面，只好半跪着将防晒霜接过来攥在手里。  
看到对方腰窝的地方塌陷了一块，林娜琏有些好奇的戳了一下，凑崎脊背本能的一缩，“呀！我是让你帮忙的。”  
身后传来熟悉的笑声，凑崎趴在沙滩上，防晒霜被对方挤了一大块在脊背上，随后用手指缓缓划开，无意间接触到对方掌心，温度高的有些不同寻常。  
“林娜琏，你的手好烫。”  
“哪有！”  
似乎是嘴硬的语气，凑崎稍稍侧过身，胸部饱满的弧度在炽热的空气里若隐若现。  
“喂，你趴好。”明显提高的音量，还拍了一下她的肩膀，几乎是恼羞成怒了。  
凑崎随即笑起来，抬起手拍了拍对方的手背。  
然而在这样的动作下，林娜琏却将对方的胸前的起伏看得更加清楚。她深吸一口气，不得已闭上了眼睛。

【什么都可以吗？】  
在海滩上躺了一个下午，吃过晚饭后两人散步出酒店，刚走了几步就远远看到海滩上人潮聚集在一起，远处有一块白色的荧幕。  
“是在看电影吗？”凑崎询问了一个日本籍的酒店员工。  
“是啊，是这里每周周末都会有的活动，当地会选一部老片子，供游客欣赏。”  
和对方道了谢之后，凑崎拉上林娜琏的手，“一起过去吧？”  
荧幕上放的是一部一战时期的片子，讲述的是两个士兵穿越前线传递情报的故事。凑崎微微皱着眉，看到其中一个士兵在地下移动时偶然遇到了瑟缩在其中的法国女人，下意识攥紧了林娜琏的手。  
察觉到对方指尖隐约的凉意，林娜琏的注意力就转到了凑崎身上。对方穿着度假时常见的吊带，但在夏夜的风里却有些单薄。  
突然间有什么重量落到了肩上，凑崎侧过头便看到林娜琏一副满不在乎的神情，“你穿的太少了。”压低的声音传了过来。  
凑崎看了一眼落在自己身上的棒球服，又看到对方脱掉了外套后仅剩的一件无袖T恤，“那你呢，你不冷吗？”  
“我很暖啊，不信你看。”说完，林娜琏便反手抓住凑崎的指尖，随后将她的手都包裹在手心里，掌心确实是一片暖意。  
凑崎便笑起来，刚刚看电影的紧张感似乎也消散了。她抬起手戳了一下对方鼓鼓的脸颊，在林娜琏抗议之前向后靠了过去。  
林娜琏嘟囔了一声，倒是也没有拒绝，双手环绕上凑崎的腰侧。  
故事的结尾，士兵将情报送到了指挥第一次进攻的军官前，然而与他一同执行任务的军官的弟弟却在路上牺牲了。凑崎在屏幕上看到一片血红的夕阳时，额头轻轻蹭了一下林娜琏的侧脸。  
“林娜琏。“  
“嗯？”  
“我不喜欢这样的告别。”  
“嗯。”林娜琏看着远处与黑夜融为一体的海岸线，轻轻叹了一口气。

第二天醒来后，凑崎纱夏和林娜琏又在海滩上躺了半天，凑崎想起一直想进行的浮潜，“要不去瓦胡岛？”  
对于凑崎的提议，20岁的林娜琏似乎没有拒绝过。两人坐着巴士来到瓦胡岛，换上装备后，凑崎还找了一位教练陪同。  
“因为娜琏不会游泳啊。”凑崎说着这话时，看到眼前的人明显的鼓起了脸。  
“浮潜又没有很难！”林娜琏抗议了一句，但还是接受了对方的建议。  
她们找的教练是一个混血，最熟练的是英文和日语。因着自来熟的性格，很快就和凑崎交谈起来。林娜琏在后面听着两人的对话，记忆里还没有系统学过日语，不满的撇撇嘴跟了上去。  
浮潜的过程还是相当愉快的，教练带着她们来到海龟和海鱼活动的地方，隔着游泳镜，凑崎第一次和海龟这么近距离的接触。  
她拍了拍林娜琏的手臂，在对方转过头的瞬间指了指海龟又指了指她。  
像你，林娜琏立刻明白了对方的意思，下意识挥起手。然而还没打到对方，倒是吓跑了身旁的一群热带鱼。  
上了岸之后的林娜琏气鼓鼓的没有说话，那个教练又不太识相的跟了上来，这次林娜琏理解了对方的话，他在问凑崎要联系方式。  
“她不喜欢你啦。”林娜琏操着有些生硬的英语，拦在教练和凑崎身前。  
教练惊讶的看着她，又看向凑崎。凑崎笑了笑，脸上带着歉意，“不好意思呢，没有交换联系方式的打算。”  
教练讪讪的离开了，然而林娜琏还没有罢休的样子，故意背对着她，看着远处蔚蓝的浅湾没有说话。  
“生气了？”凑崎走过去，拽了拽林娜琏换上的白色T恤。  
“没有。”  
“分明就是生气了嘛。”凑崎绕到林娜琏眼前，“是因为我开你玩笑还是……吃醋了？”  
“是啊，我吃醋了！”出乎意料的大声回答  
凑崎愣了一下，随后一脸诚恳，“对不起。”  
“哼”的一声转过头，凑崎又晃了一下林娜琏的衣角，“以后绝对不会了，也不会开你玩笑，好不好？”  
林娜琏转头看了她一眼，脸上终于有了松动的迹象，下意识的撅了撅嘴，“行吧，暂时放过你了。”  
凑崎随即双手抱住对方，在林娜琏反应过来前在她耳边悄悄问道，“所以娜琏是喜欢我吧？”  
“嗯？”察觉到对方的意思后，林娜琏的脸迅速红了起来，耳朵也在对方呼吸的热气间迅速发烫。她抿了抿嘴，想答应但又不想让对方得意忘形，低低的应了一声后反问，“那你这么问我，也是喜欢我不是吗？”  
“是啊。”凑崎回答的很坦荡，她怎么会不喜欢20岁青涩却又坦诚的林娜琏呢。

【可以，但是有时间限制。】  
第三天傍晚，凑崎和林娜琏来到一家海边的餐厅。不知不觉一个周末就过去了，过去的几天里凑崎基本没有看手机，但日子好像并没有因此变得单调。  
想起之前两人没有联系的原因，林娜琏总是在忙，不忙的时候也总是一个人待着。心里似乎藏了很多的话，却又总不愿意告诉她。  
她知道她身上背了很多责任，可是自己呢，自己又算什么？果然还是以前的她比较好一点。  
坐下的时候天色已经暗了下来，服务生拿来菜单，在点过主食后向她们推荐了气泡酒。  
“一起试试看吧？”凑崎看向在对面坐的端正的林娜琏。  
捕捉到对方眼里的光，林娜琏自是不忍心拒绝她。答应下来后没想到服务生问她要身份证件，她愣了一下，随即有些窘迫。  
“抱歉，她好像还没到年龄。”凑崎朝着服务生善意的笑了笑，“酒的话……”  
“我可以用果汁陪你。”林娜琏突然打断了她的话。  
凑崎抬起眼眸看了她一眼，又低下头来，不自觉的勾起嘴角，“那就按之前说的，要气泡酒好了。”  
等服务生走后，凑崎对上林娜琏的视线，“你这个样子很少见哎。”  
林娜琏不自然的摸了一下鼻尖，“难得出来玩一次，不要扫兴才好。”  
很快菜和酒就被送了上来，凑崎看到酒杯里冒着气泡的液体，“我们来玩一个游戏吧。”  
“玩什么？”  
“我和你轮流问问题，答不上来的话你喝果汁我喝酒吧，半杯就好。”  
听上去是没什么难度的游戏，然而对方的眼里可爱的狡黠，让林娜琏觉得自己或许是掉进了狐狸的陷阱。她清了清嗓子，尽力撑起一副无所谓的样子，“问吧。”  
“你原本喜欢男生还是女生？”  
“噗”第一个问题就让林娜琏差点把刚刚吃下去的菠萝肉吐出来，她擦了擦嘴角，抬起头看到对方脸上一脸的期待，强装镇定的拿起手边的果汁喝了一大口，“这有什么好问的。”  
“那，轮到你了。”  
“那你呢，原来是？”林娜琏同样摆出一副期待的表情。  
“初恋的话是男生吧，但现在好像更喜欢女孩子一点呢。”  
轻飘飘的回答，林娜琏却感觉脸上有些发烫，她刚想拿起杯子再喝一口，却又想到待会说不定还要喝更多，手又硬生生的放了下去。  
“我下一个问题是，因为什么开始喜欢我的？”  
在心里惨叫了一声，林娜琏紧紧闭上眼，凑崎纱夏问的都是什么问题。  
“我记不清具体什么事啦！”  
“那是不知不觉就？”凑崎笑着看着她，对方脸红的样子可太难得了。  
“下一个问题！”林娜琏不满的哼了一声，“那你是从什么时候？”  
“差不多就是你现在这个年龄？”这个问题对凑崎好像很简单，“可能还要更早一点。”  
“有想过告诉我吗？”凑崎眨了眨眼。  
“有。”这个问题林娜琏回答的很快，但接下来的问题却让她思考了好一会。她深吸了一口气，手指摩挲过桌布细密的纹路，“如果我到了你这个年龄，还会喜欢我吗？”  
“这个啊。”凑崎顿了顿，少见的没有回答拿起酒杯，“是秘密。”

等到林娜琏将凑崎扶回房间的时候，对方已经有些醉了。虽然刚刚的问题是自己答不上来更多，但凑崎却喝了很多酒。  
她把凑崎放到大床上，坐在床边静静的看着她。  
凑崎勉强睁开眼，看到身边清瘦的身影，“怎么了，一副还有话对我说的样子。”  
“我要走了。”  
对这个答案并没有很意外，凑崎点点头，朝着林娜琏身边靠了靠，“可以等我睡着了再走吗？”  
“好。”林娜琏认真的应下来。  
没过多久凑崎就渐渐闭上了眼睛，身侧传来均匀的呼吸声。

第二天凑崎纱夏醒来的时候，20岁的林娜琏已经不见了。触碰到身边早已冷掉的被单，好像之前的事只是一场梦。  
她坐起身拿过手机，这几天因为没怎么看的关系，电量还剩了不少。习惯性的打开浏览器，看到上一个页面是一个新闻网页。  
[当地时间7月24日，首尔江南区发生一起重大交通事故，造成7人死亡，23人受伤，其中死者有著名女歌手林娜琏……]

【那我想变回她喜欢的20岁。】  
对不起，那时候没有和你说实话。  
不管是20岁的你还是之后的你，我都一样喜欢。


End file.
